Goten's problem
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Goku comes back to life for his family, but Goten isn't as happy as expected. What's wrong?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Goten's Problem**

**_Chapter One:_**

Goku looked over the earth and smiled. Everything was calmed down. It has been six years since he saw his family though. He watched them all the time sure. But Goten was now 14, Gohan 24, and poor Chi-Chi was 56. He wanted to go back to earth, he missed his family. But every time he did something drastic happened. It wasn't worth it. But now he had an 8 year old granddaughter named Pan. Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks who was 15 and Bra who was 10.

And now the thing that has been ripping at his heart is that Goten looks up at the sky all the time. And begs for him to come back, saying things like "Please dad, I need you." He had to get back to his sons. He could be wished back, he would have to contact someone, Master Roshi...who was amazingly still alive. Goku closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "Roshi, I need you to wish me back." He waited for several long moments and finally heard a reply.

"Goku, of course I will. But why have you decided to come back?" Roshi asked.

"My family needs me, and I miss them." Goku then saw Roshi nod his head and the conversation ended. Now all he had to do was sit and wait. It would be a happy reunion, he was sure of it. He imagined the happy look on Gohan's face. The surprised but happy one on Goten and Chi-Chi's, The scowl on Vegeta's and the tears in Bulma's eyes, and the smirk on Piccolo's face.

He smiled, he was getting excited, and he wanted desperately to be able to touch the hand of his wife again. Hug his sons to his chest, how could he leave them for so long? So what if he attracted enemies. He always fought them off! He always protected his family, and he would continue to do so. It wouldn't be long now, until he was back. Roshi probably already had Vegeta on it; Vegeta had recently learned instant transmission.

No sooner then he said this, his halo disappeared. Then he saw the place around him disappearing and he knew they must've wished him back to wherever they were. He smiled and a tear cascaded down his face. To see his family again would mean the world to him. The next thing he knew he saw 10 smiling faces. He smiled as Chi-Chi threw herself into his arms sobbing. He hugged her long and hard and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She let go and smiled and moved to his side so everyone else could have a turn. Gohan was the next one to walk up, he hugged his dad,

"Good to have you back old man." He said and winked.

Goku laughed and hugged his son tight. Gohan stepped by Chi-Chi to let someone else have a turn. The next one was Goten he walked up slowly.

"Hi dad," He said. His reaction disappointed Goku, Goku hoped he be happier.

"Hi Goten." He hugged him, longer and harder then the rest. Not wanting to let go of his baby boy. But Goten pushed him away and walked away to the house. Which he now noticed was Capsule corps.

Goku frowned and noticed that Chi-Chi had run off after him. The next one surprisingly was Trunks; he gave Goku a hug and told him he missed him. And then left, probably going to go and see what was up with Goten. Vegeta just smirked when he walked up to Goku, "Now I can beat you Kackarot." And walked off, Goku knew that everything was going differently then expected.

Bulma walked up and hugged him. "Vegeta has missed you as much as I have Goku." She said and then left. He looked around and noticed that everyone was inside Capsule Corps besides him and Piccolo.

"What is wrong with Goten?" Goku asked immediately. Piccolo laughed,

"I knew you would ask me that. He told me before you came back, that he wasn't going to let you in his life again, because you would just leave again." Piccolo said. Goku frowned,

"I will go and talk to him, nice to see you again Piccolo." Goku said and walked off toward Capsule Corps.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Authors Note: I just not started writing again, not like you guys have missed me much. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Goten's Problem**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Goku walked in the house and Chi-Chi came up to him and smiled, "Sorry that we all left you, but we were worried about Goten." Goku nodded understanding. But what he didn't understand is why Goten kept asking for him to come back, and when he did Goten pushed him away. Goku found Goten's ki and focused on it. Putting his index and middle finger to his forehead he though hard and he disappeared. Chi-Chi who didn't know what to make of it screamed and passed out.

Goku reappeared in the room where Goten was, which was apparently Trunks' room. He heard Trunks knocking on the door and Goten was lying on the bed with headphones on. So he probably didn't realize Goku was standing there, and the fact he didn't notice made Goku frown, why hadn't Goten been training. But the knocking stopped which meant Trunks noticed. Goku walked up to his son and jerked the headphones off. Goten was startled and didn't know what to think of the look of fury and confusion on his father's face.

"How did you get into my room?" Goten asked.

"Why haven't you been training?" Goku snapped. Goten was offended,

"How do you know I haven't been training?" He asked.

"You didn't feel my ki when I appeared in your room. I am very disappointed." Goku said.

"Why do I care?" Goten asked.

"If you hated me so much, why did you ask for me to come back?" Goku asked. Getting straight to the point,

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"I always looked down on my family; you were one of the biggest reasons I came back." Goku said more softly.

Goten looked away, "Well I didn't figure you would come back, and I'm not letting myself get attached to you so I can lose you again." Goten said. Goku sighed,

"I don't care, but you will start training, I will make something out of you yet." Goku said. Goten looked pissed,

"You can't tell me what to do!" Goten yelled. The next thing Goten knew he was against the wall his father's hand holding him there. Goku of course hated this, but he wasn't going to let Goten do this to himself.

"I am your father, you will listen to me, and you will act like a Saiyen

Goten gave up struggling and nodded. Goku let go and hugged his son. "I've missed you. I remember when you were a little kid. You liked me then, why not now?" Goku asked. Goten could hear the pain radiating from Goku's voice and was sad.

"You left again, I never got over it." He said.

"I died trying to save my family, and didn't come back because I'm the reason why there are so many fights." Goku said. Goten laughed,

"No your not, sure the first couple, but none of the rest, NONE OF THEM." Goten yelled and laughed. Goku just stood there shocked his son looked like he was going crazy.

Goku never felt more like crap, he hung his head. "Be awake at four, it's the summer we can train until 3:30 have a 1:30 minute break and train until dinner which is at 6:00. I hope you learn something." Goku said and walked out. Goten sat down and punched his bed. He had missed his dad more then anything, but now he was back and Goten was afraid of him leaving. Trunks told him the other day that there was a strange high power level on earth. If it's an enemy then he wont be prepared and his dad will think it was his fault.

Goku on the other hand was down stairs catching up with everyone. Chi-Chi was sitting on him, Gohan had just introduced him to Videl again and his granddaughter Pan. "Hi." Pan said shyly. Goku smiled and gave her a big hug. He looked at all of his friends and then he felt it. A power level, racing toward the house, He jumped up accidentally knocking Chi-Chi off of his lap. Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo were immediately alert to. They ran outside to see a figure in the distance. Goku growled and got in a fighting stance. He noticed that the figure was a reptile. It had a long neck about 10 feet long and a tail just as long. It was about 40 feet long in all.

It came to a stop 10 yards away from them. "Ah, it is true. The prince is here." Vegeta was surprised. The last thing he expected was for the enemy to be after him. It charged and he shot a ki blast at it. It fell down to the ground and he was about to finish it off.

"NO! We have to find information from it." Goku insisted. Vegeta kept his hand up just incase it decided to get back up, and Goku went over to it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asked.

"I have no name, I was sent here by my master to destroy the Saiyen Prince. I wasn't sure he was going to be here. But if he wasn't I was going after his son," It hissed.

Vegeta destroyed it then, not wanting to hear anymore. "This is a first, they usually come after you." Vegeta said and laughed. Goku just smiled, and Piccolo walked back to the house.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
